Returning to Darkness
by Kurtis Trent 25
Summary: The time has come, the battle has began...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Thunder was the only things that could be heard in this godforsaken place. On the ceiling of this dark, dingy cell, there was a base of two chains. A weakened figure was hanged by them as the chains were wrapping his wrists. The last of the surviving members had lost hope. They had taken everything from him. His head was directed at the ground and his eyes were shut, not wanting to face his enemies who had won this war.

Tricked by a lover, betrayed by his partner and only pain was left. He wished that they could kill him then and there but something else told him that they were far from over with him. His exposed skin was full of wounds and bruises. He had been tortured, the symbol that was burned indelibly on his back and arm was visible, and as well as some scars that were acquired years go.

He remembered before being captured, seeing the skies turn dark and the sun shined for its last time. Shadows started wandering into the world he loved so much. A world where his love could be safe, but now it was over. He had lost the Shadow war, he had lost her. He had lost everything just because of a war between good and evil. He felt empty now and wished to see those brown eyes once more and then leave this forsaken world for good.


	2. It's time

**Chapter 1: It's time**

"It's really time," her voice interrupted his thoughts.

He knew what she meant by that. The moon and the sun weren't far away anymore. "I'm afraid it is," he replied.

"The hybrid solar Eclipse is so rare and today it is happening . Today it shows..." She didn't go on.

"That the immense battle has arrived." He finished her sentence.

She looked at him, as he drove the car. "The world doesn't know what's about to happen; only that another eclipse is going to show today." She said simply.

"They will soon find out." He just mumbled and drove on.

The great Sahara desert, in the northern part of Africa, was hot and that was even hotter than usual for February. A car was heading to the Rock mountain. Kurtis was driving fast. The sooner the better he thought to himself. Lara was sitting in the seat right beside him. He had a strange feeling that this was the last time he would see the sun shining. As the moon came closer and closer to the sun, the sooner the darkness will fall on the earth

They finally reached their destination. Lara and Kurtis got out of the car after Kurtis had turned off the engine.

"This is it, isn't it?" Lara said.

"Yes," Kurtis simply replied.

"Then where are they?" Lara asked looking around.

"Under us," he replied again.

He stood several steps away from Lara and the car, raised his hand and started to whisper some Latin words. Lara understood Latin and just stood looking at him. Knowing what was about to happen after his whispering, Lara just smiled.

Suddenly a temple appeared from under the ground and stood right in front of the two adventurers. The temple was decorated with various symbols and statues of the Lux Veritatis. Giant doors appeared in front of them

"Welcome to the temple of Light, Lara," Kurtis said with a smirk that she couldn't resist.

The temple was like five Croft Manors in one. How it was possible that such a giant temple stayed hidden was a mystery to Lara. That was something that everyone would want to know. As they entered the temple, Lara saw a group of people fighting. She knew exactly what was going on, they were training for the battle. Then a man from the one side of the large room approached them. He was about fifty years old, with short white hair and a welcoming smile. He might be old but he could definitely defend himself. He was well-built and there was a look of determination and life in his eyes. Same color eyes as Kurtis, just lighter than his.

"Kurtis, I'm glad that you got here safely." The man greeted Kurtis with a hug and then he focused on Lara. "And you must be Lady Croft; Kurtis had told me that you would be helping us in this war," the man said straightening out his hand and shook Lara's.

"Whatever it takes to save the world." Lara replied.

"Lara this is Ameer. He had been working with my father for years, even though he is not a Lux Veritatis; he fought by my father's side." Kurtis said to Lara.

"And you've been helping train the new members, that are about to fight until death." Lara said and Ameer only nodded leading them to the study.

"Kurtis had brought a number of people, who had left the army, who want to fight for their country and who were devoted to the light. Every month he came, unlike this time, he brings someone who I have heard a lot about. You two are a half of the other." Ameer replied and sat on his chair, as Kurtis and Lara sat opposed from him.

"Actually, we don't have time for small talk, Ameer. It's time." Kurtis interrupted them. By the look on his face Ameer could understand that things were serious.

"We have spent so much time together, Kurtis. I've never seen you so worried before. What is it? It's time for what?"

There was a long silence until Lara broke it. "It's time Ameer. For the Immense battle. We have found the shard of truth. The prophecy is fulfilled and Karel has returned to his true form."

"Oh, I see. This is serious." Ameer said and got up. "Then let's not waste anymore time."

"The faster we get everyone ready, the better." Lara said but Ameer grabbed her arm as she wanted to walk away "Lara, this is something we have to deal with ourselves not you. I'm sorry." Ameer said to her.

"I don't think you believe that I'll be sitting here while you guys fight out there with those bastards. If this is on your mind, forget it." Lara said, pulling her arm out of his grip.

"But Lara-"

"I said forget it!" Lara repeated with a harsh tone.

"I think he has a point. This is my fault that you're in this mess and I should have never brought you." Kurtis said to her.

"We've already talked about this Kurtis. I'm gonna fight if you like it or not." She said and walked off.

Ameer and Kurtis only looked at her, as she left "So she's really not gonna back down, is she?" Ameer asked.

"She's as stubborn as I am, so no she won't." Kurtis replied and walked after her. Ameer sighed and followed after the two.

As Ameer reached the two, he heard Kurtis's voice again "Call everyone together." Ameer looked at him with determination and said with a cheerful tone "Will do" and he was off. Lara looked at Kurtis, their eyes locked into each other's.

"It's time" she whispered and all Kurtis wanted to do was hide Lara somewhere safe, away from this was but he knew she would rather be with him. She wasn't a coward, she wasn't someone who could be ordered to do what he wanted her to do and she's half of him and there was no way to agree with her.

"Yes." He answered and kissed her on the lips for the first time. Lara took that by surprise but she had been waiting for this for a long time. She kissed him back, tenderly and whispered "I'm glad you're with me Croft, I never felt so strong in my life." He said and focused on the group of followers coming closer. It was time to face the last battle of the Shadow War.


	3. The Army of the Lux Veritatis

**Chapter 2: The Army of the Lux Veritatis**

Every single person had come from all over the world to join the Lux Veritatis. They had been training hard to become the helpers of the light of truth. Kurtis was the leader and the last living link to the order, his father had been the last leader before the Lux Veritatis were hunted down and killed. Now his son had returned and was taking his place, rebuilding the dying order from the ground up.

Lara had been supporting him all along and never left his side. Kurtis trained her too and taught her how to be even stronger and many other useful things too. Once they were ready and once the time for the battle had finally arrived, they left the temple, leaving the innocent ones behind. Kurtis was now leading the new warriors of light and Lara was right beside him. Ameer was right behind them with the brand new order, recreated as better than ever.

As they were walking, Kurtis looked up to the sky, the eclipse was starting and the sun would stay hidden until the battle was over. Lara looked at Kurtis and could see he was determined but also scared. She took his hand in hers and as he looked at her, she smiled at him. "We will get through this, together." She said. His blue eyes were looking into her soul and she could feel it. "I couldn't have done this without you Lara, Thank you." He said. She only kept smiling at him and said "I have done nothing Kurtis. Look, you have recreated the order by yourself, I'm just fighting with you and for the order." He smiled at her.

They looked ahead and kept on walking, with determination ruling their minds.

"This our fight and we're gonna win it." Ameer's loud voice echoed all over the place. The warriors behind him cheered in a loud manner.

Lara's stomach turned and her heart was beating even faster, she knew that she was going to face things she had never seen or fought before. This battle was of much significance and she had to win, even if it meant to die fighting. That was the future of the human race. This was one of the rare times she had to admit to herself that she was scared of what was lying ahead but she didn't care. She wouldn't desert Kurtis, especially after all these things they had lived through, together. She would be right beside him till the end. She wasn't afraid of dying but afraid of losing him.

Kurtis felt complete, like a part of him had been found again. He knew that death was waiting around the corner, just like in the Foreign Legion. As a soldier there, he knew that death was waiting for him but he still went on. This had made him stronger; his years at the Legion had helped him cope with similar situations, such as this one. He felt that the part of him was taken way along with his father's death, but now with Lara by his side he felt totally complete, her presence was making him even stronger.

With all these thoughts filling their minds, Lara Croft and her Demon Hunter, Kurtis Trent just kept on walking with hands still entwined as their enemies were coming from the other side. The side that showed shadows and death coming, darkness.


	4. The Army of Nephilims

**Chapter 3: The Army of Nephilims**

The ones devoted to Dark Forces were united once again to fight against their common enemy; The Lux Veritatis.

The powerful organisation of the Cabal gathered in the Hoggar Mountains, Sahara desert to form their grand masses of Nephilim armies. They followed their now dead Master's tactics to create a great army of Nephilim, Eckhardt.

With prayers to the Black Alchemist and dark rituals, they were finally ready to defeat the Warriors of Light. There was just one more thing to be done. The members of this dark order were now shaping a big circle. A man was standing in the middle of it. One of them approached the man and said "Are you ready, master?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Finally my revenge on those mortals has finally come." The man said.

"Master, the plan is working perfectly, the enlightened ones are coming this way." One of them came running up to the man.

"Good, let them come and face their death." The man said with a smirk.

The one who had come running up turned to all the members who had been standing, ready to fight those warriors. "Master Karel will be leading us in the Immense Battle against those foolish Veritatis warriors."

"Our order will finally rise. We will rule the world and we will become immortal." Yelled another one of the members, everyone agreed loudly and cheerfully.

"We have to move; the moon will be covering the sun in a few minutes." Karel stated more to himself than to everyone around him and the new Nephilim army started to march off in the direction of the coming Lux Veritatis army. They were singing a song in the Nephilim language, making dark clouds come out of nowhere and helping the sky to get even darker.

Masses of members of the Dark order, the Nephilims were walking to face their oldest enemy. The leader of them was walking in front of them. Only thing that he had in mind was: Revenge, Death and Betrayal.

"I will have my revenge. Your death has finally come, Kurtis Trent. You and your army will be no match for mine and that woman of yours will be taken from you, forever. I will make sure of that" he whispered to himself, the faces of Lara and Kurtis flashing through his mind. "This world will be mine and I will rule it in darkness." He went on talking to himself.

The Dark Order was coming near a ruin of a castle. After a while, they saw a small mass coming their way. The Order of Light was approaching. Karel immediately recognised the two warriors in front of the mass, Lara and Kurtis. They seemed determined and like nothing was about to stop them from getting what they wanted. He smiled to himself. My cursed enemy is near. Finally I can kill him, after I get what I want. Karel thought.

Karel walked up to the castle with his dark order behind him, with an old member of the Cabal leading the group behind Karel. Karel smiled to the coming Lux Veritatis, and looked up to the sky, to see the Eclipse, it had started. They reached the Castle first and the leader of the group came and stood next to Karel. "This is it, the last battle" he said and Karel only smiled more.

"Gunderson, don't disappoint me, if I don't win this battle, I'll personally kill you." Karel said but he knew that there wasn't a chance that those fools will win.

"Of course Master, I won't let you down." Gunderson answered and went back to the dark members of the order.

Lara and Kurtis were not far from the Castle and that made Karel smile grow wider. He had been waiting for this for a long time. He had the look of evil written on his face and wanted Kurtis to suffer, to take the thing he loved, Lara.


	5. The Immense Battle

**Chapter 4: The Immense Battle**

The Lux Veritatis Order reached the ruined castle and Lara and Kurtis stood a few meters away from their common enemy. They eyed the Dark Order carefully and could see that their enemy's numbers doubled their own. Lara then focused on the person in front of them. "Glad to see me again, Lara?" Karel's voice echoed.

"I'd prefer to see the devil himself." Lara said in anger.

"Please bitch, just shut up." Came Gunderson's voice from the back.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you with my own bare hands" Kurtis replied, full of wrath. Gunderson had no right to call Lara that.

"Really? Too bad I'll be the one who will enjoy seeing you suffer." Gunderson said and wanted to walk pass Karel but was stopped "Enough" Karel's voice echoed again.

"Yes Master." Gunderson said and took a step back.

"Now back to business" Karel said and looked at Lara "Lara, I'll give you one more chance to join me in the new world."

"Over my dead body" Lara said to him.

"You're very stubborn, Lara. Just like Kurtis. Too bad that such powers are going to be wasted" Karel said to her. You could've joined me, he thought.

Then Lara told him "We will fight until we slay the last of your followers and then I'll send you to hell myself". Her words were full of fury.

"As you wish" Karel said and turned around and walked off to the Castle's side, waiting for Gunderson to lead his army to attack the enlightened ones.

The Immense Battle between the Cabal and the Lux Veritatis had finally arrived. This was the day that the Shadow War would finally end, after centuries of fighting. Light and Darkness were about to have their last battle on those forsaken lands. Good and Evil were about to end their eternal war once and for all. The time has come, the skies started to change. The moon was now over the sun, hiding every ray of sunlight. It was now dark and as the last of the sun light vanished they glanced for the last time to their enemies before Gunderson led the Dark side to attack first.

Dark soldiers ran straight to the Warriors of Light, having only one purpose: to kill them. The soldiers of Light ran in the direction of the Cabal members before many of them became prey of the Nephilims. As soon as the first souls floated away from the battlefield, angels started to come and float around the castle, watching the battle and the souls that were floating away, one by one.

This world isn't going to be swallowed by darkness forever, Lara thought and with a loud scream, she immediately ran in the direction of her hated enemy. She was hopelessly trying to get close to him but the army of Nephilims prevented her from doing this. Her partner was a little busy with Gunderson to help her get to Karel. It was up to her.

Finally, she reached Karel and attempted to attack him. Her effort was in futile as her enemy with a sudden move of his arm, threw her to the ground with a great amount of power. She fell so hard that she couldn't breathe and struggled for air as her enemy walked up to her.

As soon as Kurtis realised that Lara had fallen on the ground, he struck Gunderson with enough force to send him flying backward, sending him flying backward and then Kurtis shot him in the head, making Gunderson fall dead. After that Kurtis then tried to reach Karel. After killing every Nephilim that was blocking his way, he managed to reach Karel. He took his Chirugai from his belt and wielded it. He made it spin right in Karel's direction and it cut his arm making blood tumble from his scratch but that was all. It didn't do any damage to him. Furious, Karel heads in Kurtis' direction.

When Lara gained her strength back she realised that her enemy was about to hit Kurtis. The Shard she thought at once. She took it out of her backpack. She then tried to reach Karel again but before she could a Nephilim jumped in front of her, with a long looking knife and Lara had to dodge it fast. As she rolled out of its way, she dropped the shard. Sighing she turned to the Nephilim and started shooting it with her dual-pistols.

At last she managed to kill the Nephilim, she made sure no other creature would try and attack her. When she was sure that they all were distracted by the light warriors and she started to look for the Shard. It could be anywhere. The dead bodies lying on the floor didn't help Lara at all. However, she decided to search for it.

Karel had an angry look on his face after Kurtis threw another force wave at Karel. He just wanted to rule the world and to do that he needed to fight the stubborn and irritated Lux knight. Karel got to his feet again after Kurtis threw another force wave at him and ran to Kurtis, dodging the next force wave. Kurtis now also had an angry look on his face. It showed the message to Karel that they would fight 'till one of them fell down to the ground'.

The Eclipse was right above them, this one would be the longest eclipse in the world, but Kurtis knew if he didn't win then the sun would never come out from underneath the moon again.

With a stretch of his right arm, Karel sent a strong force wave against Kurtis but he managed to scatter it with telekinesis. As they were approaching each other, Kurtis' soul became full of anger and wrath. All he wanted was revenge for the people he had lost because of him. That was something Kurtis called justice. He wielded his Chirugai again, this time aiming at his enemy's throat. Karel got out of its way in time and tried to strike Kurtis with another force wave but Kurtis with an unexpected move managed to dodge it.

Kurtis got fed up of throwing force waves at Karel that he now intended to punch Karel but the thing he saw next made him stop. Karel had turned into Konstantin's form. He was just like his father who looked the same as Kurtis just the grey hair.

"Bastard" Kurtis yelled at him.

"You've always been a disappointment to me, Kurtis" Karel said with Konstantin's voice also.

"Karel, change back!" Kurtis yelled at him.

"Okay, since it hurts too much and you're too weak…" Karel said and turned into the dying Konstantin, who looked beaten up and bleeding from his stomach wound.

"I'm not weak!" Kurtis shouted. "Now, Change back."

"Don't you want to see him again, you can, Kurtis. I can give him back to you." Karel said.

"Liar!" Kurtis yelled and sent a powerful wave to Karel, sending him backwards. It hurt Kurtis as Karel fell like that in his father's form.

"He's not dead, Kurtis" Karel said as he stood up from the ground.

Kurtis looked at him in so much rage and anger "Go to hell."

"Are you afraid?" Karel said

"I'm not afraid of a bastard like you." Kurtis replied dryly.

"If you are not afraid, then you won't be afraid to face me without any supernatural powers." Karel said with smirk.

Kurtis eyed him "Okay, let's do this" Kurtis said angrily.

Now they would face each other without any supernatural powers. Their only weapon would be their determination and their hunger for each other. Whose desire for vengeance was greater?

"I'll make you suffer just how your father is suffering at this moment." Karel's voice sounded threatening in Kurtis' ears.

* * *

Ameer knew various ways to kill those bastards of darkness. He used his keen knowledge to kill as many Cabal members and Nephilim creatures as possible. He killed an admirable amount of enemies. His luck didn't last for a long time, though. He tried to defend himself but one of them had been doing witch craft and he got hit. He collapsed on the ground powerless. Nephilims were standing above him, ready to end his life. Ameer felt that this was the last time he would see the world again, but only the darkness of it. He was wrong. At the exact moment the Nephilims would tear him to pieces, a strong crystal light knocked them down. In surprise, Ameer recognised Lara with the Shard of truth shining in her right hand. She ran and kneeled beside him in order to help him but Ameer immediately stopped her. "I'll be fine Lara. Go! Go help Kurtis. He needs you more than I do" he ordered her. "Ameer" Lara wanted to refuse but he only looked at her in the eyes that told her that he would be fine so ran off to find and help Kurtis.

* * *

With fists in the air, Kurtis was ready to knock down the man he despises the most. Karel was ready to have his revenge, the thing he had been waiting for a very long time. Kurtis made the first move. He attempted to punch his enemy in the stomach but Karel dodged Kurtis' punch with an extremely swift move. He attempted to hit him again, successfully this time. Karel was distracted by his enemy's fist so Kurtis had the chance to knock him down. He punched him several times on the face and then with a very strong kick Karel fell on the ground.

Karel stood up and healed his wounds so fast that it looked like he had never got them and then he hit Kurtis very hard. After receiving several punches, Kurtis collapsed to the ground. Tasting the blood on his lips made him feel even more wrathful, if it was possible. With a violent move, Karel pulled Kurtis' hair so he could face him.

"Say goodbye to this doomed world, Heissturm. A world that I'm going to rule, forever and you, you will only see it from a little place I will call hell for you" Karel said with a smile.

Kurtis wouldn't give him the pleasure of being defeated yet. He just looked at him with empty eyes. Those dark blue eyes showed no trace of human emotions in them. Nothing but rage and justice.

Karel gripped Kurtis hair even tighter "Kurtis Heissturm, last of the Lux Veritatis, you are finished, the sake of the Shadow War, you are finished."

Kurtis looked at him with a death look "For the sake of the world, go to hell"

Karel looked up as two of his fellows came near "take him to the cell" and with that Karel leaned in and whispered something in Kurtis' ear that made his eyes go wide. Karel let go of his hair and the followers took him by the arms, dragging him off.


	6. You can do it

**Chapter 5: You can do it**

"Lara, look out" a man yelled from far. Lara turned and shot a Nephilim in the head. It had almost taken her head. She then turned around and faced the man who had warned her just in time.

"Thanks, Luke" she said and looked around. There were bodies all over, from both sides; she sighed and looked him in the eyes

"Have you seen Kurtis? She asked.

"Yes, they have taken him into the Castle." Luke answered as he pointed to the Castle's entrance. Lara glance that way and Saw them entering with Kurtis. "Shit"

"What now?" he asked

"Keep fighting I'll go get him back" She said and ran off, leaving Luke to fight more of those damn Nephilims.

Lara got to the Castle without anyone seeing her, Karel was busy with Ameer and that made it so easy for her. She made sure it was safe to enter and snuck in. Inside she heard voices and quickly dodged behind a pillar. They had been coming from downstairs. They're keeping him down there, I know it; she thought and looked around as the voices started to fade away. It was clear and Lara quickly went down the stairs, to the basements, but when arriving, she had to dodge again into hiding for two Nephilim were guarding the entrance. This is just great, she thought as she looked at her pistols, they were empty and she had no more bullets.

Lara felt weaponless as she holstered her guns. If she took a knife, it would mean hand to hand combat and she knew with the Nephilims it wouldn't work. She looked around until something made her head hurt. Lara, can you hear me, a voice said in her mind. Thinking quick she remembered that Kurtis could mind read so she tried her best to mind read back, wondering if he got it.

Kurtis, I hope that's you she asked and as fast as she thought it, he mind read back.

Yes it's me. Are you in the basement? He asked.

Yes, I'm down here, how did you know? She asked wondering how he could see her through the big iron door.

I can hear your heart beat and yours is the only one I always hear if you're close he answered and that made a smile creep its way on Lara's face.

Okay, another power of yours great- she was cut off by his voice again

It is but only to the one I'm truly in love with, let's just say it's a LV gift. Okay he said.

Okay, Kurtis I want to get you out of there but there's two Nephilims guarding the door and I'm out of bullets she said.

I have a plan but will only work with you because my hands are tied to some chains. He replied.

Okay and what is it I must do warrior boy. She asked.

I'm gonna transport some of my powers to you; you will know if you have them when a tattoo appears on you left arm. He said, closing his eyes.

Wait what. I can't use those powers of yours Lara said in fear

Don't worry, I trust you, just empty your mind and focus on the target. Kurtis told her.

Okay, okay…she said and emptied her head. Send them.

I did, look at your arm. He said and that made Lara raise her left arm up and that's when she saw it, the Lux symbol. Ok, let's do this. She said and readied herself.

Just don't hurt yourself, Lara he said.

Lara only nodded when she felt the power coming out of her. She came out from the hiding place and threw energy waves at the two Nephilims sending them backward. She did something else and broke their necks. Lara smiled and walked up to the door. Locked damn she mind read to him

Open it with the powers, you can do it Lara, I know you can. He said and she only sighed and stepped backwards. She focused on the door and lifted her arm a little and as it went up the door started to shake but she lost control and fell back onto the ground. I can't do it. She said with anger.

Lara, come on, it was close just put more strength on the object. Kurtis told her.

Okay, I'll try again. She said and got off the ground. She focused on the door again and this time she closed her eyes. In a few moments the door opened with a bang, making her open her eyes. She ran inside and saw Kurtis hanging on a wall by chains. "Kurtis" she called his name, making him open his eyes and look at her.

"Lara you did it." He said with a little shaken voice.

"Oh God, what did he do to you. You look half beaten up" Lara said, looking at his face that was bleeding from some cuts.

"I'll be fine, Lara but I need to get out of here before Karel those-"Kurtis just stopped the sentence making Lara raise an eyebrow.

"What" she asked "Kurtis, you trust me don't you?"

"Yes I do trust you, Lara" he answered "but get me down from here and then I'll tell you on our way out of here."

"Okay" she answered and grabbed the key that was hanging on the other side of the wall and then she unlocked the chains on his wrists. He landed on the ground and clenched his stomach. Lara was now worried "Kurtis" she said and bent down by his side.

He looked up into her eyes "I'm fine." He answered and kissed her on the lips. "Now let's move"

He got up and moved to the door Lara following him. They started walking up the stairs as Lara broke the silence.

"So what did Karel say." She asked

"He whispered in my ear before his followers took me away." He sighed "He said that my father had betrayed the order to save me."

"Is that all." Lara asked and could see that he was hiding something else. "Kurtis"

"Yes it is all you need to know, okay. Let's just move faster. "He answered and moved away from her. She stood there looking at him for a second, I'll find out what you're hiding, Trent, she told herself and walked after him.


	7. The wrong hands

**Translate:**

**cras pópuli - Tomorrow people**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The wrong hands**

She was standing outside, waiting for the eclipse to end. As she constantly looked at her watch she noticed that the eclipse was the longest ever, three hours had passed and the moon was still in front of the sun. She ran into the house and dialled a number. Soon someone answered

"Hallo" a male voice said.

"Dewald, it's me, Irene. We have a problem" she said

"Let me guess it has something to do with the eclipse" Dewald said

"Yes, I think it's time" Irene answered

"Must I get the brothers ready?" Dewald asked

"Yes, meet me at the Castle in less than hour." Irene said and hung up the phone. She placed the phone back in her pocket and transported herself some miles away from the Castle.

From far she could see a fight, with her night vision she could make out who was fighting who. She gasped when she noticed a man floating above the fight. As she looked to the Castle doors that opened up, she heard footsteps behind her "We are here" a male voice said standing next to her, she looked at him

"Well, the Lux Veritatis is also here." She said pointing to the doors of the castle, two figures came out. Dewald looked and saw the two.

"Kurtis" he said

"Yes, and I think he has rebuilt his order." She said

"Those warriors fighting the Nephilims" Dewald laughed "He should've come to us."

"He's not gonna do that, Dewald. He's just like his father" She said.

"That women next to him" Dewald pointed out "Isn't that the famous adventurer, Lara Croft."

Irene looked again and sighed "it looks like her" she answered "Kurtis did pick the best fighter. She can kick ass."

"Must we go and help" Dewald asked

"Yes, we must this battle is going nowhere." She answered

Dewald turned to the people behind him and said "You heard the Master, we must stop this battle now" he said and with that they started walking up to the Castle.

* * *

Kurtis and Lara had exited the building; Lara looked around for Karel as Kurtis looked in the distance. He noticed a crowd of people heading their way. "Lara" Kurtis said and Lara looked at what he looked at

"Who are they?" she asked

"They are the cras pópuli" Kurtis answered and looked at Lara

"And they are?" Lara asked.

"They are like the Lux Veritatis but they have more abilities than we have." Kurtis answered.

The group stopped inches away from them, Irene and Dewald was in front of the group. "Kurtis, this war has gone on too long" Irene said stepping closer to him

"We have the Shard" Lara said

"Irene, we can use all the help we can get." Kurtis said

"So you want us to help" Dewald said. Irene placed her hand up in front of him, to silence him.

"We will fight and keep them away from you two, just go kill that bastard" Irene said and pointed up. Kurtis and Lara looked up and saw Karel floating above the war. They looked back at Irene and nodded to her. "Very well" Irene said and turned around to face her order. "We will fight these creatures until the very last one falls." She said

"Let's fight" Dewald said and ran off, with a group behind him. Irene looked at Kurtis and Lara.

"We will have your back now go" she said and followed the group.

Kurtis turned to Lara, and embraced her. She hugged him back and wondered why he just did that then she heard him whisper in her ear. "Lara, I love you" and she looked him in his blue eyes "I love you too, Kurtis." He broke the embrace and looked at her arm that at the symbol on it. "For now you will have half of my powers" he said and she looked at him

"Let's do this then" she said and then walked off in Karel's direction, killing Nephilims in their way.

When they arrived Karel came down to face them "So Kurtis Trent is back after his little girlfriend saved his life" Karel said with sarcasm

"You're going down" Lara said and threw an energy bolt at him, he didn't see it come and it hit him hard, making him fall to the ground. He quickly got up and ran up to her but Kurtis jumped him and threw him back. Wielding his Chirugai, Kurtis sent it toward Karel but somehow Karel managed to control it and threw it to the ground. He then attacked Kurtis while Lara turned her attention to a Nephilim who wanted to stab her. She made the creature fly backward and then she focused back on Karel, he was busy fighting Kurtis, slamming fists at each other, She saw the Chirugai and she wielded it, which was only lying a few meters away from her. She quickly made it spin and stabbed Karel in his back, but she was then taken by surprise. She expected him to scream in pain and fall but he did nothing, he turned around smiling devilishly at her. Then he hit Lara and she fell to the ground. After throwing the Chirugai away, he took the Shard out of her pocket.

Kurtis was lying on the ground in so much pain but saw Karel with the shard in his hand "no" Kurtis screamed trying to get up.

"We finally have the shard, it's over mortal, indeed it is over for your kind" he said to Lara who tried to get up as she stared at him. He then attempted to destroy the shard, the only powerful weapon that could kill him.

His try was unsuccessful as Irene hit him on the head, making him drop the shard. Karel turned to face her. Irene looked at him in rage and pushed him to the ground hard with a powerful force but it never touched him. He had turned her energy and threw it back to her, sending her flying backward.

Kurtis tried to run towards Lara in order to help her but he was prevented by an invisible force. Lara immediately stood up and ran to find the shard as Kurtis tried to get out of the force field. He looked at Karel in anger as he used his own powers to break the field but it was no use. Karel then threw Kurtis to the ground, so hard that he couldn't get up.

Lara searched for the shard, trying to avoid the dead soldiers of both sides that had fallen to the ground. The violent fight between the two sides incommoded Lara's task, but she finally found the shard. The only soldiers that weren't falling were the cras pópuli's. She didn't understand what was going on with that order but she had the shard and she could end Karel's life.

As Lara got up, a hand grabbed her throat and picked her up from the ground. She dropped the shard again, trying to free herself from the hands that were holding her. "Let her go, I have what I want." Karel said behind the man who had picked up Lara. Lara fell to the ground after he let her throat go. She breathed heavily as she looked up in sadness to see that the shard was in the wrong hands. Karel stood in front of her, Kurtis and Irene were on the ground unconscious just a few steps away from Karel, full of blood and wounds. Things weren't going well for them.


	8. Betrayed

**Chapter 7: Betrayed**

The master of the light of truth had been weakened, the tomorrow people's leader had transported herself to their base with the other wounded soldiers of her order and the shard was in the wrong hands. If it were to be destroyed then it would mean that the shadow war was over. The shard was their only hope of beating their enemy.

"I will have my revenge, the last thing you will see in this world is darkness but you can still join me, Lara. You can rule with me" Karel said to her.

She looked at Kurtis who was waking up but he could not move for Karel had put a force field around him, preventing him from getting up and fighting.

"I would rather die than be with you." Lara said full of rage. She got up and ran toward him but she was too late. Karel whispered some Latin words with the Nephilim language and before Lara's eyes the shard broke into millions of pieces.

Lara fell to her knees and gasped in surprise and sorrow as she saw the many pieces of the shard falling on the ground. She realized that the thing she wished every night was finally fulfilled. The shadow war was over. Just not the way she had hoped for, evil had won and the good had lost. It was over, the Dark side had already won this war, and it was the end of all hope.

_The hybrid solar eclipse will never end as the darkness will rise from the war and the light will fall to its knees. The sun will never show again and will never shine on this world again. Shadows will inhabit this world. The world shall never see a sunrise nor a sunset ever again. So it is written and so shall it be. Prophecy of the Angels of death._

* * *

The moon stayed in the eclipse, making the atmosphere even darker. There wasn't anything that reminded of life anymore. There were dead bodies everywhere. The pool of blood covered the ground and it almost covered the dead bodies. The winner of the battle walked up to Lara and grabbed her by the hair. He made her look at him as Kurtis looked up at Lara as she had to face the enemy and heard him speak to her "Lara Croft, you are banned from this Castle and this land, you shall never return, not even to save him." Lara glared at him in hatred as he went on "If you do return, I will sacrifice you to my Nephilims in front of your lover."

"Where must I go?" Lara asked, there wasn't anything else to do now, Karel had won and she had lost. Kurtis won't make it out alive, even if she tried. She needed to make a plan first and to do that she needed to do what Karel said. Kurtis looked at her in shock; he couldn't believe what she had just asked. Karel only smiled at her

"I'll send you to a place where my creatures will leave you alone." Karel answered "But I'll be keeping lover boy. That's my deal if you want to still live." Karel let go of her hair and she looked up to Kurtis, seeing him looking at her with sadness. She sighed and looked up at Karel "I'll go" she said and Karel snapped his fingers and the man who had grabbed Lara by the throat stood next to her.

"Take Lara to the monastery, where she shall stay forever." Karel said and turned to face Kurtis. Lara looked at Kurtis for the last time, he saw her brown eyes saw her lips move. He read it and could make out that she was saying sorry, for betraying him. He rested his head on the ground again as Lara walked off into the desert.

Karel walked up to Kurtis and picked him up by the hair "You have failed Heissturm and know you will see this world be reborn into darkness." Karel said to him and Kurtis only sighed, he gave up, his love had left him in the hands of the enemy to save herself. He didn't want to believe it but it was true. His heart had broken when she accepted Karel's offer. Kurtis looked around him; he saw the shadows wandering into the world. He felt so empty know, the world he lost has accepted its tragic fate. He lost her because of the war that was won by darkness. He closed his eyes as Karel threw him to the ground, the last thing he saw was two members of Karel's order picking him up and dragging him off again.


	9. Back to present

**Chapter 8: Back to present**

Thunder was the only things that could be heard in this godforsaken place. On the ceiling of this dark, dingy cell, there was a base of two chains. A weakened figure was hanged by them as the chains were wrapping his wrists. The last of the surviving members had lost hope. They had taken everything from him. His head was directed at the ground and his eyes were shut, not wanting to face his enemies who had won this war.

Tricked by a lover, betrayed by his partner and only pain was left. He wished that they could kill him then and there but something else told him that they were far from over with him. His exposed skin was full of wounds and bruises. He had been tortured, the symbol that was burned indelibly on his back and arm was visible, and as well as some scars that were acquired years go.

He remembered before being captured, seeing the skies turn dark and the sun shined for its last time. Shadows started wandering into the world he loved so much. A world where his love could be safe, but now it was over. He had lost the Shadow war, he had lost her. He had lost everything just because of a war between good and evil. He felt empty now and wished to see those brown eyes once more and then leave this forsaken world for good.

As he thought about Lara the door suddenly opened, making a noise too loud for Kurtis's ears. It was a Cabal member. He walked towards Kurtis with a whip in his right hand. He got close to Kurtis and he unlocked the chains, making Kurtis fall to the ground. He then took the whip and hit Kurtis on the back several time before stopping. Then he checked for a pulse. He found one. It was beating fast. After that, another man walked into the room but this one was familiar to Kurtis.

Kurtis looked up from the ground, trying to get up and fight but he was too weak to even pick himself up. He heard Karel's voice "Is he at his deathbed, yet?" Karel asked the man.

"No, not yet, he's getting stronger every day." The man replied.

"Then get him on his deathbed, I want him to suffer before he dies." Karel said in anger.

"Yes master. I'll get the syringe to inject him with some poisons." The man said and walked out of the cell, leaving Karel to speak to the prisoner.

Karel bent down and grabbed Kurtis by the hair, making Kurtis look at him. "This is where you will die, Heissturm." Karel told him

"You have already taken everything from me, so why don't you just kill me" Kurtis said in anger but his voice was full of sadness.

"Lara chose to save herself not me. I just gave her a chance to live in my world." Karel said and dropped Kurtis to the ground.

"Lara will be back." Kurtis hissed but he didn't believe it. He remembered how her lips moved and he had read it as an apology for leaving him behind.

"You honestly think that she will return to darkness just to save you." Karel said laughing at it. Kurtis said nothing, Karel was right. Lara would never come back to this place. Then two men came in and picked Kurtis up from the floor and hung him back onto the chains of the wall. Karel looked at him in so much hatred but in so much happiness that he had captured his enemy. Karel turned around and walked out of the cell with two men, leaving Kurtis to his thoughts.


	10. The Monastery

**Chapter 9: The Monastery**

Mist was covering the top of a mountain. A monastery was hardly visible on the mount. A large full moon was right above the abandoned Monastery as it reflected the shadows of the building. At the door of this building stood a figure, she could see the castle from up there, where her love was being held. The Nephilims were walking around the castle, protecting it and she knew that if she didn't come up with a plan soon, he would be gone. She sighed and looked up to the black sky; again the sun hadn't shined for the seventh day. It was already a week since the light had lost the war. Now there was nothing more but darkness, this world was waiting to be saved but there was no one to save it from the darkness. The last member of the order had been weakened and captured, his order had been killed and his lover had been sent up to the top of the mountains where the monastery was. She closed her eyes wishing to be back in the world of light, to see that blue sky again, to have the sunlight shine on her skin again and to hear happiness again but there was nothing left, darkness had destroyed everything, the new era had began.

Lara Croft opened her eyes to find herself waiting for someone just outside the monastery. It was the place Karel had ordered his men to take her to and then to leave her alone. After a while, she could make out a figure that got up from climbing the mountain. She holstered out her pistol, ready to shoot any enemies that might be here for her, but once the figure walked under the moon light, Lara holstered back her guns. She smiled at the person who came and stood not so far away from her.

"Ameer…" Lara said, her voice was full of relief.

"Hi Lara, I bring news from down below." Ameer said.

"What news?" Lara asked.

"Karel is going to the tree of life" Ameer answered

"Wait the Tree of life but the can help save the world, I thought it's been destroyed" Lara said.

"Well that's what Karel is going to do." Ameer said "But I know where it is now, so we need to get to it before Karel does."

Lara sighed and walked to the edge, looking down to the castle "I don't if I can do this alone, Ameer. We've been trying to find a way for days and still Karel out smarted us."

"You want to go break him out of there" Ameer said pointing to the castle. Lara turned to look at him

"Kurtis is the only one left and without him we're all doomed. So yes I'm gonna break him out." Lara answered.

"Lara getting in will be suicide but if you found him, what is the chance that he'll be angry at you for leaving." Ameer said.

Lara sighed and walked to the doors of the Monastery, Ameer followed her inside, and as they walked he heard her speak "I'll just have to take that chance"

"What will you tell him?" Ameer asked and they stepped into a large chamber.

"Everything" Lara answered and stopped in front of a large plate from, she turned and looked at him "I still love him, Ameer and I'm doing this for him."

"I know that, it's just going in there alone isn't going to work. We need help if we want to break him out." Ameer answered.

"Like who?" Lara asked.

"The Tomorrow People" Ameer said "I totally forgot about them until now, they can transport in and out of there."

"It's worth a try, but how can we get in contact with them?" Lara asked.

"There is only one way." Ameer answered. "We need to find the calling mirror."

"And where is this Calling Mirror?" Lara asked.

"In the underworld" Ameer answered "And they way to enter it is to find the witch"

"And where is this witch?" Lara asked.

"She lives in a hut not far from here, but you can't just go there empty handed." Ameer replied "You need to find the keeper of secrets first and he isn't easy to find. It's said he lives in an oak try, others say he lives in the shadows but legend has it he is under the castle of dangers. This Castle is on the other side of this place."

"Then we go and find him." Lara said.

"Do you have oil?" Ameer asked

"Yes, why?" Lara asked.

"He always takes oil, don't ask why for I have no idea, but it will give you what you want." Ameer answered.

"Okay, let me get it and we can move." Lara said but before she could move, Ameer grabbed her wristed.

"Lara, I can't go." He said.

"Why"

"This is your mission not mine, I'm only helping." He said "now go"

Lara wanted to refuse but if she did then it meant losing more time, so she got the oil and climbed down the mountain and headed for her journey ahead.


	11. Luke's secret

**Chapter 10: Luke's secret**

Lara kept on walking but for a reason the Nephilims around her didn't try anything. She was happy not to fight but this was a little strange or did Karel order them not to touch her, was it the symbol on her arm of the Lux Veritatis. The thoughts went on in her head but she just kept on walking until she heard someone call her from one side. She stopped and looked at who it could be.

"Lara over here." That's when she saw him; she quickly walked to his side and saw the cut on his arm.

"Hey, Luke what happened." She asked.

"Those damn Nephilims but don't worry about it. Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find the Keeper of Secrets." She answered.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"No, All I know is that I have to find a castle on the other side." She answered.

"Don't even bother to go there" Luke warned.

"Why?" Lara asked

"Because the Keeper of Secrets isn't at the castle anymore." Luke answered.

"How do you know?" Lara asked with a frown

"Because…em…I just know okay" Luke assert

"Okay, where is he know?" she asked.

"He is in a little underground cave not far from here" Luke answered.

"Lead me to him then" Lara said.

"Okay, come on." Luke uttered and started moving to the east of the castle.

Lara followed him in silence but she was still curious to why he was acting like this. How did he know the Keeper and what connection is there between them she thought. She sighed and looked around her as they walked. Dead body started to appear and Lara knew that more had come and fight since the battle and they have again failed. A tear fell down her cheek and she looked up at the sky but only saw shadows flying in the air, looking down onto the world. Then she went back to the immense battle when Karel had taken Kurtis away from her.

_Lara looked at Kurtis for the last time and sighed as she moved her lips, the words going through her mind '"I'm sorry Kurtis."' And started walking off with the man who had grabbed her throat, a tear fell down her cheek; she had just left her love in the hand of the enemy. She wanted to look back but she just couldn't and she mind read Kurtis. __I hope you will forgive me for this__ she said and waited for him to answer her but nothing ever came and that made her turn around and look back to where she had left Kurtis. She saw him being dragged off, his eyes closed, shadows following him as they came into the world she loved so much. She started crying and walked on, to the monastery where she would make a plan to save this world from darkness._

Lara wiped the tears away when they came to a stop. She looked at Luke with a frown. "Why did we stop?" she asked.

"We are here." He answered and Lara looked around but there was nothing there until she heard Luke whisper something in Greek and when he stopped whispering, Lara fell down into a pit with Luke bind her. Not long and she fell on the ground hard, dust covering her. Why must this happen again, she uttered under her breath as she got up. She looked around and saw Luke leaning against the wall staring at her.

"You could've warned me." She said.

"Sorry Lara" he said and leaned away from the wall.

"It's fine. So he is here?" she asked.

"Yes" he declared.

"How do you know, Luke and give me an answer." Lara said seriously.

"I,, I…Why must I tell you?" he asked.

Lara holstered out her on gun and raised it to his head. "This is why"

"Okay, okay" Luke sighed. "The Keeper is my father."


End file.
